


Monsters vs the Scooby Gals

by Spectre058



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Gangbang, Monsters, Multi, Oral Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: While Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby party on Halloween night, Daphne and Velma delve into the mystery of the abandoned house. Are the noises coming from it a frat party full of hunky men in costumes? or is it actually haunted? And more importantly, which would they rather it be?





	Monsters vs the Scooby Gals

Daphne coughed as the big cock withdrew from her throat. Spittle and drool came out with the cough, splattering down over her exposed tits and earning her a deep chuckle from the giant standing over her. His hand was rough, tangled in her deep red hair and he jerked her away from himself to get a look at her. That chuckle came again, this time accompanied by a wet slap as his cock smacked in her cheek. It was a degrading show, messy in a way the usually stylish and put together Daphne would normally hate. Normal had flown out the window a while ago though, and she grinned up at him, eyes bright and little bubbles forming in the saliva already coating her lips. The behemoth standing over her leered back, his face crisscrossed with clumsily stitched up scars. Her hands came up, grabbing his cock in both hands, using the sloppy mess on it as lube as she jerked him off. 

This had all started when she and Velma had elected to explore a “haunted house” all on their own. The boys were off at a Halloween party for the night and the ladies had taken it upon themselves to see what the strange sounds coming from the abandoned Turner house were all about, just to keep themselves occupied. They’d giggled about it probably being a frat party, and even joked about maybe pulling a few of the boys away for some fun of their own. Armed with nothing but a pair of flashlights, Velma’s glasses, and a spunky attitude, they’d set off on their adventure. That had been two hours ago, and they’d certainly found something to keep them occupied.

Velma was a few feet away, pinned against the ground by the furry body of a hulking werewolf. Her glasses were askew, one lens completely obscured by drying cum, and they bounced a little with pounding thrust. Her mouth was open, disjointed words tumbling from her lips as she implored the beast to fuck her harder. Not that it needed much encouragement. The werewolf howled, pushing deeper into her cunt and Velma’s begging was cut off by a shriek as its big knot pushed into her. The nerdy woman’s hands flexed, fingers splaying out and she shook and shuddered.

That was all Daphne got to see before her own stroking hands unleashed a torrent of cum across her own face. She tried to flinch way from it in instinct, but the hands in her hair held her firm, forcing her to take eruption full on. Sticky heat washed over her face, splashing up over one eye and making her gasp. That only let it into her mouth, and she gulped it down, relishing it’s musky sweetness. She continued to stroke, coaxing as much cum from the massive cock as she could before pushing forward and taking it back into her throat. There was no hesitation at all, no restraint or decency, and she heard the deep chuckle again, this time leavened by a groan as the man towering over her let her clean his cock in her throat. Those big hands wrapped around her head again, pulling her deeper, holding her down. 

Her lips and nose were pressed against the shaved skin of his pelvis, and his heady man stink flooded her senses, mixing with the cum coating her nose and making her lightheaded. When he finally let her back up, she left her mark on him, a messy pink circle around his base where the last vestiges of her lipstick had mixed with the cum and spit dripping from her lips. Most of the expensive makeup was streaked along his shaft, looking oddly good against the pale green flesh. Daphne panted, mouth hanging open, then let out a startled shriek as she was grabbed from behind. Strong arms pulled her away from the towering man and he waved, grinning at her as she went. She looked down, trying to figure out what was going on. There was an arm around her waist, and another around her chest, fingers digging into one of her tits as she was lifted. Both arms were wrapped in dirty white fabric, dark skin showing through places where the linen didn’t quite line up. She was lifted bodily off the floor and deposited roughly on her back on the coffee table. Rolling over, she got a full look at her new partner, and the rest of his body matched his arms. Almost as big as the last guy, this one was almost fully wrapped in bandages, his eyes and massive cock the only thing clearly exposed. He reached out, pushing her legs apart before thrusting greedily into her exposed pussy. 

She moaned as he did, letting her head fall back. He was so big! Her moans became gasps, each one fucked out of her as he set to with a heavy pace. His cock pushed deep into her, pleasure shooting through her with each pounding thrust. It was too much, too much pleasure, too much cock! She screamed as a fresh climax ripped away any lingering restraint or hesitation. This was what she’d wanted when she went out! She just hadn’t known it yet. 

Velma looked over as Daphne screamed, momentary flickers of worry suppressing the pressure in her straining cunt. Her friend was on her back, legs spread wide to let the mummy fucking her give her everything he had. Any concern that she was in trouble faded a moment later when the scream devolved into a stream of disjointed words. Daphne was begging for more, just she had been moments before when the beast mounting her had pushed that amazing cock of his into her tight, wet pussy. He was filling her now, the pumping heat of his cum spreading out inside her, trapped by his knot, held inside her. The pressure was intense, dragging her attention off Daphne’s plea and back into her own body. She wanted to scream again, needing and dreading that precious release. She knew it had to happen, knew she couldn’t take much more of his cum, but she wanted to hold onto him just a little longer, feel that heat just another few moments. He pulled out. Cum came with his cock, dragged out as he withdrew and running down her pussy to splatter onto the floor. Her own cum went with it, mixed liberally into the mess as she let climax take her. 

The beast behind her howled, slapping his cock clean on her ass. Velma cried out at the sudden impacts. The torrent gushing from her twat slowed to a dribble, and she could feel it as it rolled down her labia and over her clit, wet heat sliding across hyper-sensitive skin. Then a hand tangled itself in her hair, tugging her up from her face down, ass up position and towards the coffee table. She had to crawl to keep up with the person, but she did it, eager to see what else they had in mind. Tonight hadn’t really been planned, but Velma wasn’t complaining. Not even when the hand guided her up onto the table so she was laying across Daphne. A tiny corner of her mind noticed that her friend was still wearing her scarf. Velma’s clothes were long gone, tugged off of her while this madness was starting. Her big tits brushed table top, Daphne’s body beneath her giving them just enough clearance to sway as a new cock pushed itself between her asscheeks. 

The cock felt odd, almost slimy, and cold. So did the hands that grabbed her round ass. She tried to look back over her shoulder as this new cock hotdogged her ass, but the hand in her hair caught her, dragging her back into place after only a brief glance. That glance was fuzzy, one eye peering through the cum coated lens of her glasses, but she got the impression of a big man draped in dangling green streamers. Then her attention was pulled forward again as a new cock pushed between her lips. Her eyes traveled up, moving over a dated, expensive looking suit to the pale face of her newest partner. He smiled down at her, revealing a pair of abnormally pointed teeth. She smiled back around his dick before sucking it further down. 

The soft pressure of the cock rubbing back and forth over her asshole felt good, and she frowned when it suddenly left. Only to shriek around the cock in her mouth a moment later when the pressure returned in spades as the creature behind her took her ass. Her eyes went wide, almost panicking at the sudden intrusion, then the pleasure caught up to the intrusion. Velma moaned, the sound garbled by dick and gave herself to the pleasure. The pressure built slowly as she was bounced back and forth between the dicks. Both her partners were taking their time, enjoying themselves. The one behind her kept rubbing her ass, pinching and squeezing her ample rear. The one taking her mouth released her hair, lowering his hands to cup her dangling breasts. He squeezed and squished them between his fingers, and Velma moaned onto his dick. 

Below her, Daphne was in a similar position. Pinned beneath Velma, the mummy still working her pussy over with tireless power. She didn’t have Velma’s view though. Looking up, all she saw was the hairy ass of the small man who’d thrust his cock down her throat and the flapping fabric of his labcoat. That was okay though, she’d asked him too. He was rough, fucking her throat with the same enthusiasm the mummy was delivering, and his hands kept flitting from her throat to her bouncing tits. His balls covered her nose, and she had to gasp in dank breaths each time he pulled back to thrust again. Her throat spasmed around him, trying to find air and instead earning her cum. With a grunt the mad doctor released his load into her mouth, and Daphne coughed, spitting some of the cum up back over her lips and letting run down her cheeks and up her nose. That made everyone at the table laugh, Daphne included once she could breathe again. 

It went on like that for an hour, all six of them taking their turns in each of the girls holes, and they loved every second of it. The party finally ended when Daphne and Velma sat back to back, stroking and sucking the men ringing them until they burst, emptying the last remaining dregs in their balls in a final shower of cum. Nobody cared that the loads were light, both women were already so coated that a little more or less wasn’t going to make a difference. But Velma surprised them one last time, catching as much of it in her mouth as she could before wheeling to Daphne and pushing her to the ground. She pinned the pretty, preppy girl to the ground, straddled her, and opened her mouth. The cocktail of their final loads slipped from her tongue, dribbling with languid grace into Daphne’s open mouth. Then she kissed her friend, grinding their filthy bodies together as the watching circle cheered.   
-  
The next morning, Velma and Daphne woke up, sore, covered in dried cum, huddled together on a ratty old couch. There was no sign of the men, and the only furniture in the abandoned building was the couch. They spent an awkward moment detangling themselves from each other, and sat up. Daphne was the first to put what they were feeling. “What did we fuck last night? Were those frat boys, or did we...”

Velma tried to answer, choked, coughed, and pulled a bit of fur from her mouth. “Jinkies! I think this is dog fur.”

Both women’s eyes grew wide, and they gathered their clothes in silence, leaving the house, and their troubling theories, behind them as they stepped into the bright morning sun.


End file.
